


Missing You

by 4AlarmFire_Shoot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaw beeing cute, Shaw miss Root, She is not missing Root if she needs her for survival, The machine is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFire_Shoot/pseuds/4AlarmFire_Shoot
Summary: Root is on undercover operation for the machine at the other side of the State, for two weeks. It is the longest separation they had experience since Shaw’s return and the torture Samaritan puts her through.Or...Shaw being super cute and failing to sleep without Root.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially writen and post in French, but i thought it could be great to translate it so English readers could enjoy it as much :)

**I.**

"It has nothing to do with her. That's just because of the heat" Shaw whispered quietly, trying once again to persuade herself.

And saying that the heat was unbearable was the biggest understatement. Despite the winter already started for months, the hundreds of processors crammed on the shelf were enough to turn the subway into a gigantic sauna. The agent silently observed the lights reflected on the opposite wall. They illuminated her face by wave, a sparkle blue light lingering a moment on her expressionless features.

"This place looks like nothing" she decided by alternately fixing the Christmas tree standing proudly in the middle of the station – Christmas tree that Root somehow managed to bring in here god knows how between an explosion, three shots in the knees of his pursuers and flirting with her proudly - Harold computers and John’s grenades. She rolled her eyes at her own comment.

"It's just because of the heat" she repeated firmly. "I don’t miss Root, and it's certainly not the reason why I can't sleep."

This thought in mind and a sulky pout on her face, Shaw turned for the umpteenth time on the side, trying to fall asleep. In vain.

It's been two weeks now that the machine had exiled Root at the other side of the State, and almost as many night without sleep as Shaw had spent. Six thousand nine hundred twenty-four kilometers were separating them. The agent knew this better than anyone - she had stupidly opened an Atlas, somewhere between three and four o'clock in the morning and her sixth glass of scotch.

Sameen hided her amusement. From here, she could practically hear Root whisper in her ear "I didn’t think you’d cared", a playful smile on the lips and her eyes intense, so intense that she doesn’t seem to _look_ at you but see right _through_ you. It was something that had always caught Shaw off-guard, the fact that Root - the woman able to handle two guns with an unprecedented accuracy, an informatics genius, and although she would never admit aloud incredibly sexy - could stare at her with these eyes, as if she had suddenly become the greatest wonder in the world, as if the whole universe was reduced to her. A sociopath.

"I’m not caring. I'm just educating myself" replied Shaw mentally, like it was obvious. She wondered for a moment if Root could hear her from Alaska.

Immediately, her eyes hardened. Once more, she was annoyed by the situation. "Alaska? Seriously? Does penguins now have social security numbers? »

The agent turned her gaze to Finch’s computer. The red light was on, but the screen remained dark.

"When is she coming back?

No change. Shaw arched an eyebrow.

"I know you heard me."

"Maybe more details would be fitting, Sameen" she read while the letters appeared quickly before her eyes.

If the machine was not a robot, she would have sworn she had seen the smile on her lips.

"You know very well who I'm talking about"

There was a short moment of silence until a new message was displayed on the screen.

_"Analogue Interface coordinates:_ _61° 13' 2.5716''_ **_N_ ** _149° 51' 47.2644''_ **_W_ ** _._

_Expected return: Friday, December 26_

_72.244%_

_Best outcome. "_

Shaw dropped back on her elbows.

"How can it be the best outcome? It's in five days. I hate her"- she said placing her pillow against her face. She had meant to accentuate her last words by separating them distinctly, but instead, her words were muffled awkwardly against the fabric.

The cursor blinks a few seconds on Harold’s computer screen until a new series of letter appeared.

_"Primary Asset annoyance rate_

_88.514%_

_> Lower than usual._

_> Primary Asset don't hate Analogue Interface_

_Best answer._ _»_

"No kidding, mini-Root" murmured Shaw, rolling her eyes. "And stop calculating my annoyance rate. It's creepy. "

_"Primary Asset Shaw request saved._

_> Request accepted._

_> Primary Asset used the  nickname mini-Root to describe Artificial Intelligence. _

_Was that a disguised compliment, Sameen?_ _»_

Resisting to the temptation to raise her eyes once again necessitated all the control the agent had. She would never understand how the machine was able to communicate as a simple computer program and a second after, so humanly she could practically _hear_ banter in her words. The hacker had definitely rubbed off on her.

_Fucking Root_

"I'm a sociopath. I don’t do compliment." answered Shaw while putting back her jeans. "And have you seen the girl? She's crazy".

"Sweetie, Schrödinger has shown that...". »

"My god, I'm already leaving!" she said raising her hands in surrender.

A fresh air stroked for a moment the tattoo shining proudly in her neck.

_4AlarmFire._

 

**II.**

It was just after four; the first rays of the Sun rose timidly on New York, plunging the city into semi-darkness.

Shaw squinted. The headlights were dazzling her, almost unreal white, shining in perfect contrast on this dark night with such intensity, that it was difficult to stare at.

The car passed near her. The agent watched it disappear; the headlight blinded her momentarily again yet Shaw didn’t slow down.

The whole week, the agent had tried everything to finally fall asleep. She had read dozens of sites more ridiculous than the other, sometimes advising a bath sometimes to lower the temperature of the room, had drowned into intensive sports session, each one more exhausting than the last. One night - Sameen still refused to admit it - in the darkness of their apartment, the sociopath had even considered the idea to test one of the many teas that Root was used to leave on the counter - she had quickly reason herself however and the content of the glass had been replaced by her usual scotch.

But that night had been different. She had come home after a particularly delicate mission, their new number having almost succeed to shoot her. When Shaw was finally back into the warmth of her safe house, she didn’t even had the courage to take off her shoes and had passed out right away in the middle of the double bed.

It was the first time she was able to relax for days and was appreciated it fully, until a particularly horrible nightmare of her captivity at Samaritan woke her.

She had recovered sharply on her bed, her black tank top filled with sweat - thus highlighting the lower side of her muscles.

And here she was now, randomly walking down streets, trying to persuade herself that all of this was not a simulation again. By reflex, Sameen slide a finger behind her ear. Before knowing it, she was inside the metro, a revolver in her hand, trying to determine if the weight in her palm was natural. Weapons, that was something safe, something that Shaw knew by heart. Even in a simulation, Samaritan would never be able to reproduce the exact feeling of metal between her fingers, isn't it?

_Isn't it?_

Shaw wasn’t sure of something anymore. The sociopath bit her lower lip. Her anger was skyrocketing while a strange pain in the pit of his stomach magnified suddenly, preventing her from breathing.

Sameen looked down. The gun stood still in the palm of her hand. This image reminded her that night, six months ago, when she thought losing control for good, the same weapon in her hands. Suddenly, she knew what she needed. The only thing that could bring her reason back.

_Root._

"Hey" she blew, looking at the computer. Sameen had wanted to keep her voice loud and assured, but it just broke instead, simple whisper through the silence of the subway. "Can you call Root? She paused, her jaw contracted. "Please." she added after a moment.

The sociopath expected that the machine denies her request, temporarily at least, explaining that the call could compromise Root’s identity and the mission. To her surprise, she just saw her cell phone vibrate in her hands, calling an unknown number.

"Hello."

Sameen remained motionless. Her lips half-opened for a bit, but closed right after. There were so many things she wanted to say to Root, a lot of things; She wanted to grab her arm, feel the hacker glare on her, see the exact nuance of malice, passion and desire in her eyes, being relieved knowing that this moment is more real than anything in this world. She wanted to explain to her how her whole being was desperately crying for her presence. But more than anything, she wanted to whisper – or scream - how much she hated and admired at same time the fact that Root is the only person on this planet able to make her _feel_. But no sound could cross her lips.

"Sweetie" guessed the hacker. Shaw heard a metallic sound at the other end of the wire. "Do you still managed to save a few numbers without me?

The sociopath ignored her reply and the natural assurance that breathed Root.

"You busy?" she asked instead.

"Now _Sameen_ , I thought it was my sentence? »

The shadow of a smile appeared on Shaw’s lips. The sociopath wondered since when her muscles was capable of that.

The pain in her stomach was gone.

"Skip the verbal foreplay, Root."

"Better. Now that sounds more like you. »

Shaw rolled her eyes.

"Today was exciting. My new friend here is helping me clean my gun. But to be honest, I'd rather it was you who gives me a hand. He doesn’t make a very good job. Right, James? »

Shaw heard a muffled grunt. The man was probably attached, a gag over her mouth.

"Did penguins cause you problems?

"These penguins here were preparing bombs. But turns out that it was far from my main issue. »

The hacker paused for a moment. Sameen heard her back fix her gun back across the phone.

"The cold here... that on the other hand, definitely is.

"I wouldn’t know, Harold and your hundreds of processors have turned the subway into a sauna. I could probably spend my night in a tub full of ice water to keep me cool at this point."

"So I am freezing... and you are too hot. I told you we were made for each other" answered Root, flirting with assurance and  all her usual charm.

"Temperately speaking".

"Of course".

A few crackling were echoing by wave. The reformed killer for hire added nothing but didn’t hang up. Shaw remained motionless, enjoying the comfortable silence that settled.

"Root? "

Sameen hated how her voice was weak at this moment.

"Would you stay on the phone with me?"

The sociopath could almost feel Root’s eyes brighten; looking adoringly at her when she says:

"Always."

Shaw felt her whole body relax. Everything will come back to normal. Her safe place was going to stay with her.

 

**III.**

Sameen was awakened the next morning by the sound of an irregular approach rushing towards the bathroom of the subway station, and the light on without any warning.

"Miss Shaw?" exclaimed incredulously Finch.

"Harold, just bring me my gun and I promise to not bring it up anymore.  Deep down you know you deserve it right now."

"I am horrified to see that you're already ready for a some violent action in the morning. I would still like to apologize for interrupting your sleep Miss Shaw, also I'd appreciate that you consider my current request, and redirect your anger towards someone else. By preference"

"Did you really have to talk like a book to ask me that?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Harold studied her; his eyes staring alternatively between the tub and her, still lying inside in pajamas and a phone on the chest.

She remembered the last time she was in this exact situation. It was six months ago, after her return from Samaritan. The sociopath was exhausted as never before, but the bed was too familiar, its position reminded her too much her helplessness and the time of her captivity. She calmed herself by lying in the bathtub of their apartment, feeling immediately more relaxed. It was only half an hour later that Root had crossed the threshold of the bathroom and found her.

Shaw expected to see in Root’s eyes confusion, or worse, pity. Instead, the reformed killer for hire had simply smiled adoringly then asked: "Can I come, too?"

There was no judgment in her voice, or the desire to fix her like an old broken toy. Just the want to be near her. For a long time, Sameen had thought about this moment. It was the first time that she had finally admitted to herself that she and Root was made in fact for each other.

But right now, Harold eyes were insistent and Shaw could now see in his eyes exactly what she had fear reading that night. Pity.

The agent couldn't feel, but she was sociopathicly as close as possible of embarrassment.

Her annoyance skyrocketed. Finch must had felt her discomfort and turned his eyes to the cell phone instead. Sameen knew that the brilliant creator had guessed who she had spoken with the day before. The former member of the ISA spoke with anyone except him, John and Root. As the first two had not contacted her yesterday, that left only Root on the top of her list. He was about to open his mouth, but Shaw was faster.

"Yes I spoke with Root last night. And no, I don’t miss her."

Harold watched her with curiosity.

"You and Root have turned the subway into a sauna with your processors! It’s too hot, and Root is freezing in Alaska!"

This time, Finch arched an eyebrow, struggling to understand the final point of her demonstration.

"No one can say I miss her if I need her for my survival," she concluded, as if it was the most natural thought. "And please, ventilate that subway already".

She saw the computer genius hide a smile before finally declaring:

"We have a new number.

**IV** **.**

Sameen walked down the third avenue, annoyed. She had made the reservation of a delicious steak in her favorite take-out restaurant at seven. The cook had understood half past eight. The sociopath still wondered how he could have possibly confused the two.

An icy wind blew; it strengthened further the embrace of her scarf against her neck. It calmed down. Shaw looked up again.

It’s ridiculous, she thought pensively.

The agent remained a moment motionless, frozen at the sight of the city, its streets formatted according to the same model, perpendicular into its last corner. A Perfect symmetry that only the glow of the buildings, its colors, the multitude and the crowd, vast agglomerate of ants without purpose; breaking with the uniformity of the place. The wild water on the sides, too. She thought she had even discerned a some light at the end of East side.

 _Christmas lights_ , guessed Sameen.

Indeed, at this time of the year, the city was dressed in his most elegant adornments. In less than two weeks, the neighborhood had totally changed and the decorations had rained, as it was snowing on the city. And now, this fabulous assortment of lighting on the East side.

"This city is going crazy." growled Sameen between his teeth. Somewhere in her mind, she thought that Root would have loved to see that. She was quickly interrupted however. A mass of snow had slipped from the roof of the apartment next door. The sociopath watched with irritation her legs, now covered with a white duvet halfway up.

Shaw shook her feet quickly and headed to the subway entrance. The place was dark, filled by the artificial lighting of the tiny lights of the Christmas tree, brightening at regular intervals.

It was absurd, thought the agent.  They all had agreed that this decoration was unnecessary and ridiculous when the hacker had brought it one night. Yet, no one had stopped her when Root had begun happily to put the tinsels. She even managed - and God only knows how the reformed killer for hire did not lack of persuasion or imagination - to involve them. It's been two weeks now that she was gone, but nobody had made a gesture to remove this _enormity_.

Shaw had just the time to drop her glass of coffee on Finch’s desk when she found herself suddenly pressed against the wall.

A familiar scent of Apple and lavender stroked her nostrils and she knew who it was, before seeing its owner.

"Root?" - she whispered, her voice full of surprised.

Even through the semi-darkness of the subway, Shaw could perfectly see her, she and her _bright_ smile. Before Root, the sociopath never knew that the Sun could shine so intensely  in the middle of the night.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, amused.

"Like an intestinal parasite."

"Uhm...I love your comparison, sweetie."

The tension was palpable. For long minutes, both watched each other in silence, their eyes lingering on the lips their lips.

"I thought you'd be back only the 26" Sameen finally declared, wondering since when her breath was so short.

"I wanted to surprise you" she breathed warmly in her ear.

Shaw firmly deny having moaned at the sensation of Root’s burning breath on the base of her neck.

"I don't like surprises" she replied so low, that its barely if she recognized the sound of her own voice.

"Oh sweetie, that’s a shame. I thought you'd _like_ this one."

And those words ending, Root slowly lowered the zipper of her red bright jacket, matching with the Christmas colors. Below, Shaw could distinguish every curves of her bare skin and the very lace black bra the opening was revealing.

The hacker observed the sociopath eyes darken with desire. The next moment, she found herself pressed against the wall at the exact location where the other woman was a few seconds before.

Root tried to kiss her but Shaw pushed her gently. She accentuated the pressure on her wrists, keeping them firmly against the wall, a disapproving murmur and a playfull smile at the corner of her lips.

The hacker thought that she was no longer breathing. She watched the agent lower almost indecently slow the rest of the zipper and place burning kisses along the curve of her abs.

"Uhm" Shaw breathed as she stroked her abdomen with appreciation. "Looks like Alaska has been _intense…_ " - the sociopath was certain that the last time she had seen Root, these muscles were definitely not there.

"I knew you'd like Alaska" joked the hacker.

Shaw looked up. Root’s heart stopped abruptly in her chest. There was such intensity, such a symphony of unsaid words - would she dare say feelings? -that it took her breath away

"Don't leave me alone so long again."

Her voice was almost inaudible, the kind used to reveal the most precious secrets but Root had heard it.

Instead of an answer, the brunette captured her lips with a painfully delicious force, and Sameen wondered for a second if it was possible that they remain sealed. Shaw never expected to find herself in this position, but for the first time the sociopath did not wish anything of the violence, adrenaline or the ordinary pain she wanted.

The woman slowed the kiss, kissing with almost an unreal sweetness the corner of the brunette's lips, her jaw, then the inside of her neck. Root felt herself melt.

"Sameen..." whispered the hacker out of breath.

 Shaw nodded silently against her chest. Her hand went down slowly, lingered on her burning skin, her abdomen before playing with the button of her jeans.

Without warning, the sociopath bit a tiny plot her neck and slipped a finger in her, then a second. Root tried to stay calm but was only able to let a moan of pleasure seeming to scream “I need more, please”.

Sameen observed with appreciation the brunette crimping despite herself against her, chills running through her body every new second.

"Breathe" whispered Shaw through the silence of the subway and felt the brunette barely nodded.

It was amazing how quickly it had become a reflex. Root had always had difficulties to focus on herself during intense situation, which brought her most of the time to forget to eat while coding or... to breathe when the sociopath was so close. Sameen would always remind her.

The hacker did an effort to open her lips and take a deep breath, instead, it’s Sameen’s name that flooded the subway while her nails deliciously sank into the skin of the other woman. She had just enough time to catch her breath that all the pressure in her body dropped suddenly, the burning sensation in her belly, soothed.

Root looked up at Shaw. She was dizzy. Sameen. Sameen Shaw, the - presumed - sociopath unable to experience the slightest feelings was smiling at her. The brunette had already had the opportunity to admire the smile of a multitude of people, but she was certainly not making a mistake by affirming that Sameen’s was by far the most beautiful she had ever seen. Hers was pure, soft and as comforting as the smell of hot chocolate in the middle of winter. One of those smiles that can make your mind dizzy and disassemble your heart in a fraction of a second; and you let her do it, because there is nothing on this earth, anything you wish more than see it a few minutes, just a few minute more.

Sound echoed near the entrance. Shaw pushed Root gently and rose up the zipper on her jacket.

"Miss Grooves?" asked Harold, surprised that she was back. "Please, believe that I am happy to see you again, but weren’t you supposed to be back only in two days?"

"What would be life without surprises".

"In our line of work, I don't really like surprises" John commented, impeccably dressed in his suit.

"Sameen too. But she did enjoyed this surprise." replied the hacker, an indecent smile on the lips. "Isn't it, sweetie?"

The sociopath did not answer. She simply rolled her eyes under the confused look of the two men.

Finch broke the silence.

"Since that we have no new number and it's Christmas, how about watching a movie?"

Shaw and John arched an eyebrow. Root didn’t miss the opportunity a bit.

"Great idea! I saw that you had an impressive collection movie in your library, Harry."

"I will look if I can find anything to entertain us" he approved.

Sameen glanced back at John, before ordering:

"Go with him. No way I’m dying of boredom for two hours straight because he will have chosen a mushy movie. »

Reese wanted to protest, but the aggressive look of the agent dissuaded him. He disappeared into the library.

                                                                      

**V.**

Nobody knew how it happened. Root and Shaw had settled comfortably on the couch that Harold had brought two months ago, at a reasonable distance from each other. The wait was way longer than expected so Sameen had snuggled against the hacker, her hand gently caressing the tiny patch of skin left naked under her jacket. She silently watched the brunette; her eyelids closed already as she was half sleep. Root was beautiful.

Shaw felt suddenly more relaxed than she had been in months. Her look lingered a few seconds more on Root. Regardless of what could happen if she lost control, she knew that those eyes would be able to bring her back to reason in fraction of a second.

The sociopath put her head against his chest.

She slept better than she ever remembered.

"We found a wonderful classic that you will enjoy for sure!" exclaimed Harold, back through the silence of the subway.

"Shaw, I swear I tried to guide his choice to an action one, but he is not hearing any of it" said John behind him.

Both stopped. They watched with curiosity their two friends pressed against the other, fast asleep.

"Should I worry if I think it's actually kind of cute?" asked Reese perplexed.

In response, Finch laid a blanket over the two women and blew:

"I think there is only us left for the movie."

John shook his shoulders.

Soon, the silence of the subway was disrupted only by the voice actors succeeding.

That and the steady rhythm of Root’s beating heart against the Sameen ears. A in three parts symphony, delicate and perfect.

Four-Alarm-Fire

Four-Alarm-Fire

Four-Alarm-fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it (and that there was not too many mistakes :/) I've really enjoyed writing this OS about Shaw and Root. They are too cute for this world, i can't... If you have time to leave me a comment, it would be amazing :)


End file.
